justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda
TRTF5= Lynda Takaliken, also known as the Ghost Lady or Apparition, was the wife of Gron, the mother of Charles and Jackson and the grandmother of Carson. She was going to serve as one of the many antagonists of The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Lynda appears to have severley cracked and rotten fair skin, along with blank white eyes and long brown hair. Her neck appears to be broken fairly badly, and she also appears to be wearing what appears to be a short red dress with long sleeves along with high heel shoes. She also appears to heavily resemble a zombie. Behavior Gameplay As revealed in the "A Story" video by BFPFilms424/Tyler, Lynda would have been able to be summoned if the player kept their flashlight off for too long and would have killed you with flesh eating robotic rats that scamper on the ground and crawl on the screen. This is evidenced by the unused frame of Lynda twitching in the Elevator and the unutilized "Rodents" AI. Minigames In the December 23rd minigame, Lynda can be seen in a car along with her sons, waiting for her husband, Gron (who the player is currently playing as). As soon as Gron arrives and gets in the car, he will turn on the car getting ready to go, but seconds later, his boss Alison crashes straight into their car on purpose in a act of revenge, severely injuring the whole family. The minigame will then end. In the Frankburt's flashback minigame, in which you play as BFP, Lynda can be seen standing and twitching in one of the room's corners.... She appears to be dead since she appears to have white-ish gray skin (commonly associated with ghosts) and has large bulging veiny eyes, unlike a normal human. The player can talk to her, by pressing "shift". These are the following lines she will say to the player: Quotes The silence... can you hear it...? The whispers... can you hear them...? I'm not far away... just please don't leave me... Trivia * When this character's teaser is brightened, text saying: "Some things are left to be forgotten, but they keep coming back to us like rodents" ** The word APPARITION can also be seen. ** She also always called "apparation" in the files. * The character looks like "Ghost women" seen in some horror games, like The Blinded Women from Fatal Frame. * What looks to be a statue of her appears in Floor 3. * Before her name was initially confirmed, Lynda was said to be one of the missing/dead children and a victim of Vincent's murders.http://i.imgur.com/BbduSNu.jpg However, this was eventually retconned in the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth book. * As revealed in the second TRTF5 Trailer and by Grammar Wizard in a TRTF AMA, Lynda was planned to make an appearance in the Major Updates for The Return to Freddy's 3 as an hallucination that would summon randomly in your Security Office and murder you. |-|The Dreadful Truth= Lynda is a minor character that appears in one of the chapters in The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. She is the wife of Gron, the mother of Charles and Jackson and the grandmother of Carson. Biography On December 23rd of 1943, Lynda’s husband: Gron was getting ready to take her, along with her two children: Charles and Jackson to go to GPD for an early christmas celebration! However her husband’s bossm Alison, wouldn’t let this be a normal day for them. Alison was still furious at Gron for tampering with The Machine, in order to stop the creation of the Tortured Suits, Alison was thirsty for revenge. So as Lynda and the rest of her family were getting ready in the car, Alison unexpectedly purposely crashed his car straight into Gron’s, severely injuring the whole family. Several hours later, Lynda and the rest of her family were healing in the hospital, all still passed out from the crash a couple hours earlier. After a while, one of Alison’s henchmen (disguised as a fake doctor) broke into the hospital, where then went up to Lynda’s life support and then started to tamper with it (as ordered by his boss Alison, who was still thirsty for revenge), this of course sadly kills Lynda shortly after he does this right on the spot. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Gameplay Output (1).gif|Lynda shaking violently in the Elevator. dead child ghost.PNG|A look-alike statue of Lynda that appears in Floor 3. Minigames JESTERSANE3.png|Lynda and her sons inside their car waiting for her husband to come in during the December 23th minigame. JESTERSANE4.png|Lynda and her family inside their car. JESTERSANE5.png|Lynda and her family being car crashed and majorly injured by Alison. Flashback03-1.png|Lynda fainted on a nurse bed at a hospital with her family and a Fake Doctor in the KILL HER Flashback. Flashback03-2.png|Lynda fainted on a nurse bed while her life support is being damaged by the Fake Doctor. Flashback03-3.png|Lynda, now dead, lying down on the nurse bed while the Fake Doctor laughs at her demise. 2016-12-08 (3).png|Lynda as a ghost with her face glitching in the Frankburt's Flashback. CorruptGame01.png|Lynda and Gron holding Jackson as a baby with Charles in between duringn the first "corrupt" minigame. Groncar.png|Lynda and her sons inside their car in the December 23th minigame. Groncar1.png|Lynda and her whole family inside their car. Output pEX22j.gif|Lynda and her whole family inside their car while its starting up. Groncar5.png|Lynda and her whole family majorly injured inside their damaged car. Mother.png|Lynda's sprite in the first corrupted minigame. Deadcghost.png|Lynda fainted on a nurse bed in the KILL HER Flashback minigame. Apparition.png|Lynda's sprite as a ghost in the Frankburt's flashback minigame. Apparitionwhat.png|Same, but with her face glitching out. Apparation.gif|Ditto. Teasers Teaser4.png|Lynda on Floor A in a teaser for TRTF5. Ghost Teaser.jpg|Same image, but brightened. Lynda Lynda Lynda Lynda Category:Ghosts Lynda Lynda Lynda Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Lynda Lynda